Kenshiween
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Para el Kenshingumi es el primer halloween, y aunque peleen tendrán una buena fiesta al fin; aquí no faltará algarabía pues con este buen grupo no hay día sin alegría./Fanfic corto y en rimas... ¡Feliz Kenshiween chicos y chicas!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki… ¡Feliz y terrorífico Halloween adelantado!

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la era meiji

un grupo de amigos vieron su sueño cumplir

las fronteras se abrieron y la globalización estaba en curso

y así tradiciones externas se asentaron a gusto.

-.-.-.-

Una de las más interesantes llegó a sus oídos

cierta fecha llamada halloween llena de disfraces, dulces y gritos.

averiguaron lo que pudieron acerca del asunto

y contagiaron a todos sus amigos con gran gusto.

-.-.-.-

Estos, animados, decidieron ayudar a celebrarlo

Y entre todos una pequeña colecta armaron

así pudieron planear una fiesta en el Akabeko

solo quedaba buscar un disfraz y esperar el día del revuelo.

* * *

Era una noche oscura de lúgubre silencio

y el frío denso les escalaba hasta los huesos

sin embargo esto no derribaba su entusiasmo

de celebrar por vez primera el Halloween ansiado.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Hace mucho, mucho frío! -dijo el joven friolento

\- Que esperabas al ir vestido de momia, sin nada debajo pues zopenco.

\- Sinceramente esperaba que fueras vestido de pollo.

\- Pero Jou-chan no junté tantas plumas... y ustedes me pegan si las robo….

\- Es porque el fin no justifica los medios, amigo Sano.

\- No me des clases de moral, ¡Espectro mundano!

-.-.-.-

Siguieron caminando, ese grupo tan peculiar

Conformado por momia, bruja, hombrelobo y un fantasma samurái.

-Hey Kenshin, ¿No crees que tu disfraz es poco creativo?

Inquirió el niño lobezno, mostrando un colmillo

-Querido y peludo Yahiko, en la simpleza está el gusto

-¡Pero una sábana con dos huecos no da ningún susto!

-Hay que aceptar que de aquí la mejor disfrazada es Jou-chan

-¿Qué esperabas si a la busu lo de bruja se le da natural?

Un estruendoso golpe se escuchó en aquel silencio

Y siguieron mientras cargaban al aporreado lobezno.

* * *

En el camino encontraron a dos acompañantes más

Ambos ninjas disfrazados pero reconocibles igual.

-Hey vas de gata… ¡Pero una comadreja te queda más!

-¡Calla o te haré polvo maldita momia ancestral!

-Y tu… ¿Vas de brócoli o de guisante Aoshi-san?- inquirió la kendoka-bruja intrigada por su raro disfraz.

-Soy Frankenstein- dijo el inexpresivo varón- ¿No ves mis tornillos, cicatrices y el traje marrón?

-.-.-.-

Avanzaron un poco más y en una de las esquinas

Se toparon con una muy sexy diablilla.

-¡Ojojojojo, Que disfraces tan lindos!- dijo riendo maliciosa la doctora del barrio- Excepto el tuyo Kaoru, es muy anticuado.

-La diferencia es que yo no voy a buscar marido, -promulgó la brujita con tono despectivo- no soy solterona como tú, así que no me aflijo.

Pero antes de que la diablilla le clavara su trinchete,

de entre las sombras se acercó una figura prominente.

-.-.-.-

-Miren –dijo el improvisado fantasma- ¡Es Saito!

\- ¡Si, y el lobo está vestido de vampiro!

-Pues- inquirió "Momiasuke"- ese disfraz es muy feo

-Calla hijo de Shishio, y compra algo de sesos.

-Le queda bien pero es una lástima, queríamos que fuera el lobo padre de Yahiko

-Oye busu, que te pasa ¡No tendría un padre tan amargado!

-Ni yo un pulgoso hijo malcriado y descerebrado.

* * *

Entre gritos e insultos de tanto monstruo mítico

Logró el grupo por fin llegar a su destino

Allí estaba, el Akabeko, increíblemente decorado

Con telarañas, calabazas, y uno que otro terrorífico garabato.

-.-.-.-

Salió animada a recibirlos una cordial Tae

vestida de ángel con aureola y encaje

-Bienvenidos todos a la primera fiesta de Halloween. Disfruten alegres ¡Sin pena y sin fin!

Y así todos entraron a celebrar

con vigor y algarabía esa fiesta peculiar.

-.-.-.-

Teniendo calaveras y velas rodeándolos por doquier

Quizás no hubo terror ¡Pero sí que la pasaron bien!

Tuvieron una fiesta ruidosa, con tremendo desparpajo

Oro, ¡Ese sí que fue un Kenshiween muy alocado!

* * *

Intenté hacer algo de terror… pero se me vinieron las rimas a la mente ¡Y fue inevitable! Además lo cómico me nace aunque no sé si lo cómico para mi sea cómico para los demás también… pero bueno al menos lo intenté xD

Disculpen si alguna parte no rima o si hay faltas de ortografía o puntuación.

Se que es muy pronto para publicar algo de este tema, pero no sé, con la memoria de pollo que me cargo, si luego me olvide, esté ocupada o me bajen los ánimos como para hacerlo.

¡Para que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer ahora!

Este fanfic está aprobado por mi hermanito pequeño, así que es apto para todo público. :D

Y si no les gusta, pues al menos tengo un pequeño fan de casi once años xD

Y bueno, eso es todo, aquí terminamos

Quizás no les guste como rimo, ¡Pero mejoraré con los años!

Y aunque en rima sigo pensando, pese a que debería estar descansando

¡Les deseo un muy feliz Kenshiween adelantado!

;)


End file.
